hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitch This Is It
Bitch This Is It is the second single from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was released on October 27, 2017. Official Lyrics Bitch, this is it (that’s it) I'm killing it (killing it) The fuse is lit (it’s lit) So fucking sick (haha, yee) I'm gonna flip (gonna flip) Fuck all this shit (fuck it) Better admit (uh-huh) It's over, bitch (it’s over) That's fucking it Fuse is lit, like a lunatic I'm about to blow, almost losing it Confused again, that's why I keep on shooting them In the back while they turned around, I'm abusing them More suicidal than Whitney Houston I'm getting through this Can you feel the heat? It's getting humid Not human, bitch, I'mma do this Don't you ever tell me that I'm bullshit Ever since I hit the mic I blew, bitch Who knew this? I'mma use it Yeah, fuck the new movement Yeah, time keeps on ticking, keeps slipping away (uh-huh) I can't wait for it all to go away (haha) It keeps on going, so goddamn insane (yeah) Can't wait for the day that it goes shit... Bitch, this is it I'm killing it The fuse is lit So fucking sick I'm gonna flip Fuck all this shit Better admit It's over, bitch That's fucking it I'm killing it Fuck all this shit 'Cause it's over, bitch So fucking sick (yeah) So sick, yeah, I'm sick, bitch With the sickness, ain't gon’ diss this I'mma miss this, I'mma spit shit Even if you think that I'm a chicken I'mma explode on all you bitches You think I let go but I ain't finished Even if I end it with a slit wrist I'm a minute away from splitting Like a nuke, that's what I'm wishing Wish that I was fisting fat bitches Shit's ridiculous, shit, I'm inches Away from jumping off the highest building Bitches, time keeps on ticking, keeps slipping away (uh-huh) I can't wait for it all to go away (haha) It keeps on going, so goddamn insane (yeah) Can't wait for the day that it goes shit... Bitch, this is it I'm killing it The fuse is lit So fucking sick I'm gonna flip Fuck all this shit Better admit It's over, bitch That's fucking it Fucked in the head, can't feel my legs Toss me the meds, fuck, am I dead? Must be the end, where to begin? Tell me again Fuck all these demons, lost in these feelings Waiting to see him for all my sins Bitch, this is it I'm killing it The fuse is lit So fucking sick I'm gonna flip Fuck all this shit Better admit It's over, bitch That's fucking it (that’s fucking it) I'm killing it (shit’s over now, bitch) Fuck all this shit (all that shit, fuck it) 'Cause it's over, bitch (I told you, I'm...) So fucking sick Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Ben Grosse - mixing Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)